Dragon's Den
by Invisible-chan
Summary: Azure eyes gaze upon the underground lake. He is not here today. It isn't his usual day to train, so it is no surprise to her. Still, she feels lonely and disappointed.


Azure eyes gaze upon the underground lake. Although it was dark and she has no Pokémon with flash with her, her eyes were still able to adjust to the dull lighting emitted from the hut. He is not here today. It isn't his usual day to train, so it is no surprise to her. Still, she feels lonely and disappointed.

On Mondays or Wednesdays they would meet up and battle, just to keep themselves from getting rusty. They were the only trainers that were a challenge to one another, excluding Gold and Red. Gold was just obnoxious and Red was, well, Red. She was once able to battle him after beating the Elite 4 for the second time, but she hasn't seen him since then.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were his training days in the Dragon's Den. A month or so after defeating him before the Elite 4, she found him here. She came to visit Claire and the old master, but found him instead, training. They did not fight, but instead, talked. It was one of the few times she was able to just talk to him before she finished her journey. She now tries to talks with him all the time.

On the weekend, like today, she has no idea where he is. Occasionally she'll run into him at a mart or Pokémon center or they'll set up days to hang out (which is more like her trying to get him to do more than train).

He is not here today, in the Dragon's Den. She slowly removes her shoes and socks, stuffing her socks neatly into her shoes. She sits at the edge and dips her feet into the cool water. Slowly, her mind begins to wander.

She remembers the first time they met. A boy about her age (possibly older?) stands before the laboratory window. His fiery hair sweeps across his back. Curiosity gets the better of her and she moves to ask what he's doing there. Before she realizes it, she's on the ground, her lower back in pain, with a boot print on the back of her white jacket, though she doesn't know it until later Professor Elm points it out. She was glad that she never retained that first impression of him. She grins subconsciously at this memory, and his defeat shortly after.

Her mind goes then into another direction, her first real conversation with him. She doesn't quite remember what it was about, but she remembered his face blushing at her after she said something. A comment? A compliment? She doesn't remember, but it was nice. He wasn't exactly polite, but he wasn't being the jerk she had known him to be. It was a normal conversation between... friends? Acquaintances? She prefers the former, but it was more like the latter until she really got to know him.

What are they now? Friends? Best friends? Lovers? She blushes at the last one. No, he doesn't see her like that. He would never let her get that close. But hasn't he already? He already told her about his mother, about his father Giovanni, Team Rocket. He has told her his dreams and goals and his reasons why.

It's a warm sunny day and they sit together in the park. It is not a memory, but a fantasy. She sees herself leaning against him, smiling. She closes her eyes as she sighs in bliss and warmth. She looks up at him. It is faint, but there is a smile on his lips. It's slight, but it's there. She cranes her neck to reach him. Their faces are less than a centimeter apart now and-

She gasps and turns around. A cold hand on her neck jolts her into reality. Long red hair and a smirk. He chuckles.

"Zoning out, I see."

"Ah, Silver! What are you doing here?"

"What, don't want me here? I see how it is. I'll leave." He feigns dejection.

She rolls her eyes. "No, I'm just surprised to see you here."

He raises his eyebrow. "What, cause we don't meet here every Tuesday and Thursday?"

She smacks his leg since he's standing. "That's not what I mean. Why are you here?" She pats the ground, welcoming him to join her.

He sits, but doesn't dip his legs into the seemingly black water. He shrugs. "Just felt coming somewhere quite. Looks like I won't be getting that here anymore, now will I?"

She contemplates hitting him while glaring. "Hey don't worry, I'm going." His attempt to stand is futile as she tugs the back of his jacket. Her eyes plead him to stay and he complies, back down, cross-legged.

She pulls her legs up and dries them with a towel from her bag. She remains barefoot, but curls he legs next to her.

Silently, gray and azure eyes stare into the dark. Slowly she scoots closer to him, practically right against him. He doesn't react, but the second she lays her head against his chest he tenses. She considers withdrawing, but he relaxes once again. He slides his arm around her waist and she holds her breath. She holds his hand in place realizing he's about to take it back. She breathes calmly.

"Kris?" his voice is almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" she replies sleepily.

She feels his head shaking. "It's nothing. Never mind." She wants to ask, but she's suddenly too tired to. It's like night. It could be night. She's been in here for so long that she's lost track of time. She doesn't care. Time seems to be standing still for them in the Dragon's Den.

A/N - Man, this was total spur of the moment. So here's a bit of random fluff that may or may not have to do with my own take on the Crystal storyline. Isn't really based off of anything from the HGSS storyline. Just me being bored... instead of me doing homework... yeah... Um... anyways, critiques would be lovely and questions can only be answered if you ask.


End file.
